Put Your Trust In Me
by fan55
Summary: Its about a girl brianna she is a very queit person who is very smart she has her few close friends and there all on differnet sports teams and such! but read to find out what happens when the Jona sbrothers come to there school!
1. Could You Show Them Around?

::Chapter 1::  
"Bri!"said Rachel. "Lets go! We are going to be late for lunch!"said Jess (Jessica).Bri laughed and said,"Okay okay lets go i had to get my text books from my locker!" They walked into the lunch room and all the tables were taken. So they walked into the Tundra to look for a table out there and they got there usalla table. "I brought my own lunch.So i dont' need to go in there today."said Rachel. "same!"said Bri. "Well, I am goin 2 go get my lunch."said Jess.

::5 Mintues Latter::  
"Ahhh did i tell you guyss! what my mom did for me!"said Jess when she got back to the table. "Uhhh she called the school and got rid of Blair and Lauren?"said Rachel. Bri and Jess broke out into a fit of laughter. "Nooo.."said Jess smiling. "just tell uss!"said Bri. "Okay, She got me 3 tickeets to see the JOnas brothers!!! For tommrow night and you too are commming!!!"Jess said excitly.."Cool!"said Rachel and Bri together. They liked the Jonas brothers but they didnt' want to scream like 2 crazy girls and then everyone would look at them. "O MY JONAS!"said Jess only loud enough. "What?"asked Bri and Rachel together. "3 New guys with the principale comming this way and they look like the jonas brothers."jess just finished her sentence when the princeable came up with the three boys and said,"Hello Brianna, Jessica, Rachel. I am just showing these three young men around with there parents. They will be starting her tommrow." said the principale Car. "This is Nick. he is a Freshmen. This is Joe, He is a Junior just like Brianna and Jessica. And this is Kevin he is going to be a senior just like you Rachel."Everyone said hi. and then out of no where the school b$I came by and said, "Mrs.Car its so nice too see you!"said Blair. "Miss.Blair You know your not on my good list could you please go back to your lunch table."Bri,Jess,&Rachel snickered. "Brianna,Jess,And rachel could you please show these three gentlemen around tommrow morning?"asked Mrs.Car. "Yes we would love to."said Brianna. "Great Please get here tommrow moring an hour before school starts!"said Mrs. Car and then she left.

::Next Morning::  
"AHHHH I can't believe we get to show them around school today! and then GO SEE THERE CONCERT TONIGHT! THIS TOTTALLYYY ROCKSSS!"said Jess. they pulled up to the parking lot and Rachel parked the car they walked in with there bags on there sholders. "Hello, Girls"said Mrs.Car. "I hav to go to stuff but please help the boys with any thing they need and if your late for any classes today just tell the teacher to contact me!"said Mrs.Car and she walked away.Everyone said hi and then Rachel said,"well we could split up and see who has the cloest classes and then do it that way." everyone agreeed. Nick went with Jessica, Brianna went with Joe. and Kevin went with Rachel.

::In the Hallways with Nick and Jessica::  
"So do you like it here so far?"asked Jess. "yah its nice. Everyone is so nice."said Nick. "Wow. we have all the same classes together so you dont' have to worry!"said Jess laughing. "wow thats cool!"said Nick.

::Hallways with Joe and Brianna::  
"So, Mrs.Car said that your one of the top students here."said Joe with a smile. "well yeah. but i don't like to think of myself that way...But i hear your famous?"said Brianna smiling. "Well yes. But what else do you do...Wait i hear your a varsity captin for the field hockey team!"said Joe smiling. "Okay thats just weird that you know all this about me!"said Brianna. "haha its not weird Mrs.Car likes to talk about you and your friends!"said Joe. "Well,"Bri started talking until she was interupteed by Blair saying, "Well Hello Joe!" "Uhh Hi? Do I know you?"asked Joe Pointing to Blair. Blair came up close to him and said,"You will soon!"she said and smiled. "I am Lauren,And your cute!"said Lauren."Thank you?"said Joe. "Lets go Joe."said Bri. "Waittt miss smart one. Me and Joe are talking! You may be good at field hockey and at school but your not as pretty as mee dorkk!"said Blair. "I was not talking to you ever and i dont' think i want to."said Joe. "Lets go Bri."he said. They walked together away from Lauren and Blair. "i was going to say we have all of are classes together. so we can walk together if thats okay?"said Bri. "Sounds Great!"said Joe.

::Hallways with Kevin and Rachel::  
"Your music is tottaly great!"said Rachel smiling. "Ha thanks. I heard your part of the dance team here! captin too! wow!"said Kevin smiling! "Rachel!!!"said a voice from down the hall. kevin and Rachel turned around to see Jenna head cheerleader. "Hey Jenna!!!This is Kevin"said Rachel. Kevin said,"HI."After Jenna left. "ITs soo weird we have all the same classes together!"said Rach. "Yea i know. it is but hey atleast we can become better friends!"said Kevin with a huge smile.

Please Review..


	2. WaNnA dAnCe!

::Chapter 2::  
::At Lunch::  
"Hey! peopleee!!"said Rachel. "Whats upppp!"said Jessica. "notta!"said everyone. The people who were sitting at the lunch table today were Brianna,Rachel,Jessica,Joe,Nick,Kevin,Jenna(cheerleader),Devon(cheerleader),Cassie. "I have to go to my locker! Anyone wanna go?"asked Bri. "yeah i will!"said Cassie, and Devon together. As they walked off Joe said,"Umm does Bri always not talk alot? She talked about where the classes were and were stuff was but that was it!" "well shes just shy around guys i guess becuase of what happend."said Rachel. "O What happened?"asked Joe. "Over the summer about a month ago her boyfriend cheated on her. She was really upset and now i guess she doesn't trust guys that much anymore. I can understand why. Because the girl he cheated on with was Blair." said Jessica. "o...okay."said Joe.  
"hey you guys!"said Bri returning to the table. "Were seeing you guys tonight in concert!"said JEssica! smiling. "really!"said Kevin,Joe and Nick together. "yuppp!"all the girls said together! "were soo excited!" "Okay well you guys can come backstage if you want. Just call my cell phone when you guys get there okay?"said Kevin. "AHH KEVIN UR THE BEST!"they all squelled. "Hey, I am having a party on tommrow night do you guys wanna come?"asked Devon. "Sure!

Everyone went to the concert that night and it was awesome all the girls had a great time!

::Devon's Party::  
"BRIII!"screamed Joe. Before she knew it Joe hugged her and spun her around. "sorry about my brother he does that to everyone even tho he just saw you yestereday!"said Kevin. "haha its okay!"said Bri smiling. The gang(ppl who sit at lunch table) was the first to get there. Devon was busy putting on the music and setting up a table which had foods and drinks on it. Her parents were out in the Kitchen making some more food.

::1 Hour Latter::  
Devon's whole downstairs and basement was packed there was music blaring from all the speakers around. The gang was off to the side downstairs in the basement which was a huge dance floor. "Lettsss dancee!"screamed Rachel. "yahh!"everyone screamed. "Wanna dance?"asked Kevin to Rachel. Rachel smiled and nodded her head. She took Kevins hand and started dancing closly together, to the fast beat that was playing. Before Nick could ask Cassie they were shoved together and were dancing out on the floor. "hey, sorry."said Nick smiling. "Nah its okay i wanted to dance with you anyways!"said Cassie smiling she grabbed onto nick and started dancing. Devon,Jessica,Jenna,started dancing with random guys that walked by. "soooo!"said Joe jumping up and down. All of a sudden Joe and Bri saw Bri's Ex Dan walked by with Blair she was holding on to his hand and then she grabbed him and they started dancing fast and vey close to the music. Joe saw that Bri Looked hurt and asked,"you okay?" "mm no,i am sure my friends told you thats my ex.."said Bri. looking down. "hey its okay lets..."Joe was cut of by Lauren. She came up to him with her back into his stomach and started grinding..."get off me!"yelled Joe above the music and he pushed Lauren away..."wanna dance?"asked Joe with a smile. "uhh okay."said Bri. Joe took her out to the dance floor and then after that song was done a slow song came on. Dan and Blair started making out and swaying back and forth. Nick held on to Cassie and JEssica, devon,jenna,walked back upstairs to get something to eat and drink..Kevin held on to Rachel.  
"Lets go upstairs for a bit"said Joe. They walked upstairs and got a soda and then walked outside where no one was.

::ON THE DANCE FLOOR::  
"You look really nice tonight."said Kevin. "Thanks.So do you."said a smiling Rachel.Kevin looked down into Rachels eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rachel kissed him back and Kevin smiled. "I know we just met and everything but i feel like i have known you forever will you be my girlfriend?"asked Kevin. "Yes Kevin!"said Rachel smiling she gave him a huge hug and quick kiss.

::Outside with Bri & Joe::  
"Are you having any fun?"asked Bri. "Yea. How about you?"asked Joe. "yea, i am, it was just hard seeing dan with blair."said Bri. "yea, i know how it feels."said Joe looking at Bri. She felt him looking at her so she countied to walk to the little swing that could hold two people. "Really THE Joe Jonas has been cheated on?"asked Brianna. "Yea. I know how you feel."said Joe. everything was queit for a moment then Joe spoke up,"Thanks for showing me around the school and everything i really appereicted that." "No problem."said Bri smiling. "We should hang out some more outside of school...You know if you want too."said Joe. "yea. that would be fun."said Brianna smiling. "YEAAAAA!"screamed Joe. Bri jumped and started laughing. "Your nuts." she said laughing. "I Know i am"said Joe smiling. "ahh why does it get sooo cold at night!"said Brianna. "lets go back in!"said Joe. she followed him back into the party. After the party ended everyone went home...

Please Review!


	3. Will you?

::Chapter 3::  
::Morning::  
Bri was just finshing her homework when her cell phone went off. She looked at her cell and it said Joe was calling. so she answereed it and said,"Hey Joe!" Joe replied,"Hey Bri. Are you busy today?" "Um no i just finished up my homework.Why?"said Brianna. "Well i need help with my math homework. I was wondering could you help me it wouldn't take that long mabye 20 mintues please?"asked Joe. "I would but my car is in the shop and my parents have both of there cars out. I don't have a ride to your house."she said. "I will come pick you up."said Joe. "Okay. Sounds good. When are you going to pick me up?"asked Bri. "uhhh, 45 mintues?"asked Joe. "Sounds good. See ya then."said Brianna. "Great Bye! BRi your the best!"said Joe. Bri just laughed and hung up the phone.Bri texted rachel and Jessica to tell them the news.  
Brianna:Hey guys. I am goin 2 b at Joes helping him wit math hw 4 a bit. wats new wit u guys?  
Brianna countied to get ready and then she stoped when she got a text back from Jessica.  
Jess:Cool! Mabye hee likes you:D  
Bri replied back with  
Bri:I highly doubt that.  
She counited to prance around getting ready when she got another text from Rachel.  
Rachel:AHHHHH! he tottally likes youuu! he could have just asked Kevin for help! think BRI!  
bri laughed to herself and texted Rachel back with..  
Bri:Think wat u want. & i will think wat i want! so i hear u r goin out wit kevin! congrats!  
Briannna finally finished getting ready and got a text from Jessica.  
Jess:Why Would you doubt that alot of guys like you at are school:D  
Bri:mmmmm...okay? i will text u wen i am done! lylas byes!

Brianna finally got another text from Rachel and it said...  
Rachel:GRRR why can't u just admit someone may LIKE YOU! and thank you! well text me when ur done wit JOE! have funnn lover girl.

Bri smiled and put her phone in her small coach bag and then her doorbell rang."hey JOe!"said Bri. smiling. "hey bri."said Joe. She followed him out to his car.

::back at the jonas house::  
"MOM i am back!"screamed Joe. Mrs.Jonas came out to Joe and Brianna and said,"Hi You must be Brianna. Joe hasn't stoped talking about you!" Joe screamed"MOM!" and Brianna replied. "Hi Mrs.JOnas its so nice to meet you!" After talking to Mrs.Jonas for 5 mintues. Joe took her downstairs to the basement Bri looked around and saw a table with a text book on it and an empty notebook sitting next to it with a pencil. Brianna helped Joe figure it out and then after Joe did his math homewokr he was done. "Lets go out and get something to eat?"asked Joe. Looking at Bri. "Okay."said Brianna. They went out and ran into Blair Dan and Lauren."Well its the loser!"said Blair and Lauren laughed. Joe was ordering the food for Brianna and himself while she saved a table. The only empty table happend to be right next to Blair and her gang. "Leave me alone Blair." said Bri in a pissed off tone. "Whats wrong?"said Lauren Laughing. "YOU. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. IF I AM HANGING WITH MY FRIENDS YOU DON'T HAVE TO PISS ME OFF! STOP AACTING LIKE YOUR MISS THING YOU JUST HAVE A SERIOUS FEFING PROMBLEM!"screamed Bri. Joe walked back to the table and sat down. Blair stood up and walked over and looked at Bri in the eye and said,"YOU NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! EVER!"she screamed. "I JUST DID. BACK OFF! I HAD ENOUGH YOU AND UR BULL I HAVE PUT UP WITH IT FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW UR NOT STEALING ANYTHING ELSE FROM ME!"  
screamed Bri. AFter they left joe said to bri,"I am glad u stood up for yoursefl." "I am sorry u had to see me freak out."said Bri. "its okay it was cute!"said Joe laughing

Please Review!!!


	4. YOU can't leave me!

::Chapter 4::  
::After Eating::  
"Thanks so much for lunch. and sorry about me acting like that back there."said Bri. "Its okay.I am glad that you stood up for yourself."said Joe smiling. He liked Bri. But he wasn't sure if she liked him back. And he knew that she could be shy. "You excited for homecomming?"asked Joe. "Well,Kinda."Bri said laughing. "Who ya going with?"asked Joe. "No one yet. Devon is going with her new boyfriend James, Rachel and Kevin,Jessica and her boyfriend Andrew, and I heard Nick finally asked out Cassie so there a couple now. And me i am single..! haha but i don't mind i am goin alone right now."said Bri smiling. "Well, Me and you could go. I mean if u wanted to. LIke just as friends or what ever."said Joe nevoursly. "sounds like fun!"said Bri smiling. "YEAAAA! ITS GOIN 2 BEEE FUN!"screamed Joe. Everyone in the parking lot looked at him like he was nuts and he said,"sorry and got in the car. Bri was laughing so hard in the car. "So what you wanna do now do u wanna me to take you home or do you wanna comee hang out at my house?"asked Joe. "Lets hang out at your house!"said Bri.

::At The House::  
"We're backk!"screamed Joe. "JOEYYY!"screamed a little boy upstairs Bri knew it had to be Frankie then frankie said,"COMEE uppp STAIRSSS!" JOe turned to bri and said,"race you up!"and with that he took off. "HEy thats no fair you got a head start!"said Bri loudly. They went into Frankies room and joe said,"FRANK THE TANK WATS UP!"Bri giggled. and Frankie said,"Hi Joey. Oooo is this your new girlfriend shes pretty!" Bri turned red and giggled. JOe turend bright red and said, "No, Frankie were just friends." After talkin to frankie they went to the basement to find the whole gang down there. "HEYYY!"screamed JEo which everyone said hi back. "GUESS WHAT?"said Joe loudly. Everyone answered,"What?" "I am going to homecomming with BRI!"joe said excitdly. "REAlly?"asked Rachel. "yea!"said joe and bri together. "as friends?"asked KEvin. "umm yes."bri and joe said at the same time.

::Homecomming Dance::  
"I am so nervous."said Bri. "Whats there to be nervous about?"asked Rachel. "Well i think i really like Joe. But i know there is no way he likes me."said Bri. "NO way he tottaly does!"said Rachel with that the doorbell rang and then Briann's mom screamed,"The boys are here."Rachel went down first then it was Jessica,Cassie,then Devon, Brianna forget to grab her purse so she ran back to her room and then was the last to come down the stairs all by herself. All eyes were on her. When she got to the bottem Joe said,"You look Beautiful." "thank you. you look very handsome."said Bri. Bri and Joe matched. Bri was wearing this  
  
::Dancing::  
"JOE!"screamed bri above the music he spun her around her fast to face her. "yeaaaa."said Joe smiling. they ahve been dancing seen they got her and it was all fast beat songs. Until Now. When a slow song came on Joe pulled Bri in and held her tight and danced slow with him. "Brianna,I don't know if you fell the same way about me."said Joe. Looking right into Brianna's Eyes it mad her like him even more. she kept melting into his eyes. "bri, i like you alot."said Joe. Brianna finally spoke up and said,"joe i like you too." "really?"asked Joe. "uh yea. i wasn't sure if you like me."asked bri kinda looking away. JOe just smiled and then pulled brianna into a hug and then kissed her lightly on the lips bri returend the kiss.

::6 Months Latter::  
In school. Bri was upset today so at lunch everyone asked her what was wrong. "Bri what is wrong?"asked Rachel. "Okay since everyone is here i will do this now. My parents told me last night that I am moving this monday. To New York."said Bri in tears. "NOO!"said everyone but JOe. "YOu can't"said Joe. "Joe, i want to stay there not even letting me finish my senior year here.  
said Bri. "Bri you could have told us sooner."said Joe sounding mad. "JOe i didn't know. i don't want to leave you and everyone. you know that."said Brianna crying now. She then got up and grabbed all her books and threw her lunch away and walked down the hallway. When she finally turend the corner she slide down against the wall and dropped all her books and things. and started crying.  
888

please review!


	5. subway connection

::CHAPTER 5::  
::Monday Moring Moving Day::  
Bri talked to everyone But joe was just distent from her.She missed him his kisses them being together him making her laugh and she was goin to miss him so much. She made him a scrap book. and she was now waiting outside with everyone she was waiting on Joe. "Where is he?"asked Bri. "i don't know."said KEvin and Nick together. Bri just looked down at the scrap book her parents came out of the house 10 mintues latter and said,"Brianna Lets go." Brianna eyes started to tear up. "But. Joe isn't here!"she said. "Bri we don't have time. We have to be at are new place by a certain time...and your father has a meeting tonight." "Okay let me say bye to everyone else."said bri she turned to her friends as her parents walked to there car she was crying now. "I am sorry. i love you guys so much. everyone huged her goodbye she was holding the scrap book still. "Kev, can you give this to Joe. And tell him i will that i love him. and i am still his girlfriend. Until he says something else. okay!"said Bri still crying. "I will do it for you."said Kevin. Bri hugged everyone one last time and then texted joe saying...  
Brianna:Joe,I am leaving right now. I wish you would have came by to at least say goodbye. I will always love you. and i am still your girlfriend. where not that far away.

She didn't get a text back from kevin.  
Kevin:I gave him the book he looked at it and didn't say one word to me. sorry.

::2 years latter::  
Brianna Graduated and she talked to all her girls from home Rachel and cassie were still going out with KEvin and Nick. But she only talked to the girls. She got a text or email from Nick or Kevin. But she never got a call or anything from Joe. Bri still loved Joe with all her heart. She knew that the JOnas brothers where in NYC but she wasn't going to bother because she knew joe was other her.

::Subway::  
Bri took out her ipod and started listening to Don't Stop Believin' By Journey. She then at the next stop a bunch of people got on she thought she regonized but she wasn't sure. so she turned off her ipod and put it in her bag to hear these people talk. "NICkk! yourrr too cutee!"screamd the girl. Everyone laughed. She then regonized everyone it was the gang. Brianna remained queit then all of a sudden. Joe jumped up and started dancing around and sining Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake. then 10 mintues latter eveyrone was sitting on the train in silence and no one regoinzed bri until she said, "Joe do you still need help with your math homework?"everyone froze and looked up. Only one person teased Joe about his math hw and that was Bri. everyone screamed BRi omg its soo good to see you they came rushing over to her everyone that is but JOe. then they all got off at the same stop. Joe started speedwalking away. "HEY JOE.! GET BACK HERE NOW!"screameed Bri "We need to talk!"

Please Review


	6. A Night On the Ice

::Chapter 6::  
"JOE!"screamed Brianna she was running up the subway stairs after him. He coutneid to ingore him. He stood on the corner waiting for everyone else but bri to catch up. "Go away."he said. Brianna was freezing, well because it was snowing. Her little jacket wasn't going to keep her warm. EVeryone else had aon winter coats. "Joe! Just Listen to me! please!"pleaded bri. "Joe just listen to her."everyone else said. "No you guys lets go."Joe said in a pissed off tone. Bri's eyes teared up yet again. and she just turned and started walking for her place. She could hear everyone yelling at Joe. "JOe! YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP THE FIRST TIME SHE LEFT AND NOW! YOU WON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING TO HER!"yeeled Kevin. "She didn't want to leave you in the first place!"said Rachel. Joe just looked down at snowy ground and kicked it.

Brianna was walking down the street and she remebered that she had an extra sweat shirt and gloves and a hat so she stoped and sat down on the bench and pulled out her things really quickly and put them on. She then looked the other way to see the gang still standing there yelling at Joe and Pointing at me. I quickly got up crossed the street and then passed them. They all started screaming but brianna just stoped with tears in her eyes and yelled to them,"Joe doesn't want to talk to me. I don't want to ruin your time in NYC. so bye!"With that bri turned and started walking quickly to her place. She quicly went into the hotel that she now lived at with her parents. They had a suite on the top floor with all the other suites. She walked up to her place let her parents know she was back and quickly grabbed her lap top and went down the lobby to finish up some emails and other important stuff.

::In The Lobby::  
Bri was the only person in the lobby until she heard a bunch of people come in that sounded like the group that she was trying to get away from and it was. She looked up hoping they wouldn't see her but they did. "Bri! you live here?"Jessica said! "Yea, But i am going back upstairs now."she said getting up to leave. Bri just got upset again and then she cut through the group with her body she was clecting her lap top. "Bri?!"everyone said. "Just leave me alone okay. I tried to become his friend again, but he won't even talk to me. It has been TWO YEARS i called him,texted him eemailed him everything i could to get in touch with him and he never answered back. I never dated another guy i kept my promise. But what ever..."said Bri she now got on the elvator and then Joe was pushed on at last second so it was just the two of them. Bri moved to one side of the elavtor and stayed far away from Joe. Half way up in the elvator. It stopped and didn't move it broke done. after 5 mintues of being on the elvator Bri said,"I know you don't want to here me. But i think the elavtor is stuck...i don't have my cell, do you?"Joe just gave her this evil glare. "fine you do. wat ever i will call for help on the elvator phone. She tried and it finally worked they said it would take atleast an hour and a half. So she sat down and placed her lap down next to her. JOe sat across from her. Bri looked up and then Joe looked up. "What?"they both asked at the same time."Listen Joe. I know you don't want to be here with me. I know you probly have a girlfriend and i am just wasteing my time. But i never dated another guy. So i didn't break that promise. and can you answer this one question why didn't you at least write back?"Bri said in tears. "Bri..i didn't write back because if i heard from you i would have just hurt myself.and i did date another girl after you for a week but that was just becuase i was upset."Bri gave him a look and said,"What ever Joe. now we don't have to talk." Joe just looked at her puzzled and then said,"Bri you shouldn't be like that." "BE LIKE WHAT JOE. YOUR THE ONE WHO IS BEING AN A$#$!&$#!!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"screamed Brianna. "Calm down bri. we need to talk."said Joe. "No i gave you a chance to talk to me thousands of times. and i gave you a chance to say goodbye to me. and now you BLEW IT!"screamed Bri. with that the elvator doors opened and bri grabbed her lap top. and walked off the elvator and she was approched by the gang. and she started walking towards her room. Joe was jogging off of her,"Bri listen to me! Please!" "NO JOE! GO AWAY!"said Bri she then walked into her place and slammed the door right on Joe.

::The Next Night::  
Bri walked to the ice rink that night by herself to just go skate for fun. She was all alone on the outside rink with a light snow falling around her. Just when she heard a voice,"Bri."it was Joe. She spun around and flew into Joe. Joe fell backwards and she landed on top of Joe. "WHAT"screeched Bri. "Listen to me."said Joe. "Well you got me on you. What do you want?"asked Bri. "give me another chance i am sorry!"said Joe. Bri got up and stareted skating around Joe followed her. AFter going around a couple of times Joe and Bri's hands slide into each others. "I am sorry too."said Bri. "You dont' have to be sorry it was all my falt...i shoulnd't have ingoredd... y..."Joe was cut of my Bri lightly kissing him on the lips. JOe smiled and returend the kiss they then stoped skating and were standing in the middle of the rink kissing under a light snow fall the kiss was interpruted by reports screaming,"JOE! OVER HERE WHO IS THE NEW GIRL?"all of them asked. JOe and Bri broke apart quickly and then skated off the rink quickly changed back into regulare shoes and ran away from all the reports.

Please Reveiw!!!


	7. Pack Your Bags We Leave Friday!

::Chapter 7::  
::After running away from the reporters Joe and Bri Alone!::  
"Why did you follow me?"asked Bri. "I didn't follow you. My mom and your mom saw each other in the lobby so everyone is at your place. And both of are moms said that i should go find you."joe said. "Well, i am fine by myself. Okay."said Bri looking away. "Well,Bri i wanted to talk to you."said Joe. "Really?"said bri she was being sarcastic. "Bri come on. i know you wanted to talk to me a day ago. but i was just i don't know. how to put it. surprised i guess."said Joe. "Joe just say what you want to say. Lets go to starbucks and talk." They walked into starbucks together and both got coffee and went and sat down. "Okay, listen lets catch up with each other."said Joe. "Okay, WE can ask each other questions that must be answered honsetly...agree?"asked Bri. "i agree."said Joe. "Okay. Why didn't you show up at my house that day when i left?"asked Bri. Joe looked away then turend to Brianna to answer her,"It was to hard to say bye to you.I knew that we would see each other again and everything. But i didn't want lose you. I got everything that you ever sent me but that only made me sad. but happy at the same time...i should have talked back to you. I am sorry."said Joe. "Okay. I forgive you."said Bri still looking upset she was getting better talking to Joe. "Hmmm my question isss...What is your job now?"asked Joe. "Well I finished Highschool early. Went to college. I have a degree in teaching dance. I am also a choregrapher. I have a meeting tommrow moring for it."said Brianna. "Really wow!"said Joe. "How is your tour going?"asked Brianna. "Well, great! we are going back on tour at the end of the week. We are still touring with Miley. But she has gotten better. So its all good!"said Joe smiling. "ummm,did you ever pass highschool?"asked Bri laughing. "yes i did! and it was before Nick!"Joe said Proudly. Bri started laughing again. "Okay, Miss smarty pants..Are you single?"Bri sprayed the coffee she was drinking on the table. it was joes turn to laugh and he did. "sorry. No i dated one guys since me and you." said Brianna while she cleaned up the little table. "Reall?"asked Joe. "yes. and what about you? who have you dated?"asked Bri. "Well, 4 girls."said Joe. "Well are you single?"asked Bri. "Mhmmm. No."said Joe. "oookay."said Bri. "Bri its not like that. you know i liked you.When we were going out. i am sorry.i thought you would have moved on."said JOe. "JOe i am fine. just stop. lets go. i have to get up early i have a meeting."said Bri getting up she was a little pissed but she wasn't going to let that get in her way. "same."said Joe getting up. They walked back to the hotel. As soon as they walked through the doors a bleeched Blonde haired girl screamed at Joe,"JOe! WHERE WERE YOU?" "I went to get Bri. I needed to talk to her."said Joe. Brianna noticed that the girl was ready for summer not for NYC winter. she was wearing a mini skirt and flip flops with a t-shirt. "Who the heck is BRI?"asked The dumb blonde. "Me!"said Brianna. "The girl i was telling you about."said Joe. "Uhhh...o yea!"the blonde said in a high pitched voice. "Bri this is Lindsey. Lindsey this is Bri."said Joe. "Hi,its nice to meet you."said Bri. But Lindsey said,"Joe...lets goo!" "Linds, I have to get up early tommrow i can't be out late tonight." "NOOO, were going to go get coffee!!!"said Lindsey. Bri just rolled her eyes. "I just got coffee with Bri Linds i am sorry."said Joe. "YOU GOT COFFEE WITH THAT!"Lindsey screamed pointing to Bri. "That thing!SHES NOT EVEN PRETTY!"lindsey screamed. "WOAH! EXCUSE ME!"screamed Bri. Joe steped in the middle of them. Bri screaemd,"Well atleast i am NOT A SLUT! ITS WINTER YOU KNOW COLD...SNOW...GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"Bri screamed. "Bri,Lindsey stop!"screamed JOe. He pulled them both off into the evaltor. "What is your problems?"asked Joe. "HER!"screamed Lindsey Pointing to Bri."JOE are you seriously going to put up with her?"aske Bri. "ME What about you. YOU boyfriend stealer.!"screamed Lindsey. "I didn't steal JOe. hes my friend. Get over it! screamed bri. "sorry Joe i guess i will see you tommrow or before you leave."Bri gave Joe a quick hug and then walked off the elvator at her floor.

::The Metting the next Moring::  
"Goodmoring!"said Miley(aka hannah monotana) "Good Moring."said Brianna. "I am sorry the other people that are supposed to be here are running a little late. So we are going to talk for a bit is that okay?"asked Miley. "Sure!"said Bri. They talked for about 15 mintues then three boys ran into the room. Brianna knew all of them way to well. Three girls followed them they all sat on the couch together. "Finally!"said Miley. "sorry Lindsey forgot her jacket we had turn around and get it."said Joe. Bri and Miley just rolled there eyes. Miley pointed to bri and said,"This is Brianna She is audutioning for back dancer and choregrapher, YOu can start with your dance bri."she went to ther cd player and put her cd in and then hit play then Tambourine by: Eve came on. Bri started. When she was finished everyone clapped. "Okay,We need to talk over some stuff would you please step out of the room."said Miley. "Sure!"said Bri.

::When Bri was out of the room::  
"She was soooo good!"said Miley. "I didn't know she could dance like that we have known her for years."said Nick. "She wasn't that good."said Lindsey. Everyone stoppped and looked at her."WHat the heck is your problem!"screamed JOe. "YOUR JUST JELOUS BECAUSE SHE IS BETTER THEN YOU!"screamed Cassie. "I think she should get the job."said Miley. "mee too!"said everyone else but Lindsey. "Lindsey we are done."said Joe. "What!"screamed Lindsey. "You heard me we are done!"said Joe. pointing towards the door. She walked out and then her and Bri walked back in. "Dance off me and you right! now!"screamed Lindsey. Bri said,"ughh okay."

::after the dance off::  
Bri won and Lindsey stormed out of the room. Miley then said,"congrats you go the job you will be touring with us. We leave Friday night!" Bri ran over and hugged all of them..

Please Review...What did you think!! i need more readers OR I AM STOPPING AND I WILL STOP! sooo yea...sorry but i might have too! thanks again!


End file.
